Just Your Average Kitty
by LILMISSS
Summary: Roxas is a dead assassin who is given a second chance at life. Now, disguised as a male kitten, he is sent to help a certain girl out for three days. Will he succeed and become human again? Or fail and die? RoxasKairi, Roxiri.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Roxas is a dead assassin who is given a second chance at life. Now, disguised as a male kitten, he is sent to help a certain girl out for three days. Will he succeed and become human again? Or fail and die? RoxasKairi, Roxiri.

* * *

_Roxas Strife. Aged 17 years old. Exterminated._

_Found near Mr Sapphire's house, scavenging for information. Appeared hostile, but we eventually took him down with a bullet through his heart._

_He's dead. The famed teen assassin's dead.

* * *

_

"Ugh..." a certain blonde groaned, trying to ease the pain in his chest by hitting it with his fist. He looked around this white, _white _place. "Where the _hell _am I?"

"Ironic, man," someone muttered, and Roxas Strife jerked up his head. "What you said was _ironic _to the _core_, babe."

"W-What? W-Who are you? I have a dagg-!" Roxas was about to pull out his dagger, but then he widened his eyes and looked down at himself. "W-Why the _hell _am I in white _robes_, dammit?!"

"Tsk, tsk, you and your _vulgarities_," the person lamented, and then he appeared in a flash of light. "You have to learn your _manners _towards an _angel_, Roxas."

"W-What are you _babbling _about?!" the angry blonde yelled, and then he attempted to run into the claimed _angel_, only to run right _through _him. Roxas stumbled forward, and then he turned around and scowled at the man before him. "You insane _lunatic_, give me back my dagger!"

"Firstly, I'm _babbling_ about _you_. Secondly, a lunatic is _already _insane, so there's no need to emphasise your point that the person's insane. Thirdly, no, I can't give you back this-" he waved his arm lazily in the air, and Roxas' weapon appeared, hovering _above_ his hand, "_contraption _of yours. Ugh, humans these days, giving cute boys like you such _toys _to hold and run about with. I'm telling you, it's dangerous."

Roxas looked at the redhead angrily, his eyes narrowing. "What _are _you?"

The redhead looked offended. "Firstly, I _happen_ to be a _who_. Secondly, I'm your _guardian _angel. Thirdly, I _happen_ to have a name, and it's _Axel_; got it _memorized_?"

Axel scoffed, as he straightened what seemed to be a white coat. "You didn't need to be rude to me, y'know."

Roxas scowled at him. "Where _am _I?"

"In heaven. That's why your first sentence was an irony. You said _hell_. If you really want to go there, you can just take a bus downtown, and take the subway all the way to hell, okay?" Axel jerked his thumb at the blatant bus-stop behind him.

"H-Heaven?" the blonde asked, his eyes widening even more. Then, he immediately realised. "You mean I'm _dead_?"

Axel feigned cluelessness. "If you're _not _in heaven, it means that you dodged that bullet safely, or you're hallucinating and you should wake up so that you can continue assassinating people for your Organization. Hm, I wonder which one do _you _belong in?" He pursed his lips, in apparent deep thought, and then he laughed. "Oh yeah, I know! _None of them_!"

"So...I'm dead?"

"No, you're just sleeping and dreaming about a red-haired angel with tattoos under his eyes talking to you; of _course _you're _dead_!" Axel retorted, and he rolled his emerald eyes.

"Oh. So...how did I die?" Roxas asked. He was curious. "I only remember trekking down the river, washing my hands of that guy's blood. I remember thinking that he didn't had much on him and I was glad that I was being paid to kill him. And then I remember these guys in green approaching me. I fought them off, stabbed them with my dagger, and then..." Roxas bit his lip, furrowing his eyebrows, "nothing else; I came here."

Axel laughed, as though Roxas had just cracked a really lame joke that didn't make sense; the type of laughter that _mocked_. "You stabbed them, alright. You just didn't see the _other _people from behind. You realised soon enough, you turned around and _bam_, baby. You got shot in the chest." He clapped his hands, grinning at Roxas. "Good show, man."

Roxas felt this throbbing pain in his chest, and he touched his heart. It was still.

"Face it, Roxas," Axel said, looking at his action, "you're dead. But...my Superior just gave me the orders."

"_Orders_?" the blonde asked, "What sort of _orders_?"

Axel smirked at his terrified face. "Y'know, for a supposed _top-notch teenage _assassin, you're pretty scared. No, we're not gonna _punish _you or anything." He ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "Just...you have two choices now."

Without letting Roxas reply, Axel formed a chair made out of clouds with a wave of his hand. "Usually, most people are nice and don't kill others. So we let them stay in Heaven or Hell. But for you, Roxas..." He laughed nervously again, "you were supposed to get only one choice. Go to _hell_ and suffer there for life. Not like you'll _have _any life when you're there."

"But...the Superior saw that you had a _heart of light_; not that I know what _that _means. So the Hell Superior sent you over here; the two female Superiors signed some treaty or something. Then the Superior over here decided to get me to _babysit_ you." He scratched his hair sheepishly. "I've been slacking; she put me off duty a few days ago. Now that she found _you_, she's gonna give me the responsibility of making sure that you don't screw up the chance that she gave you."

"A...chance?" Roxas queried, but then he grinned. "A chance to live again?!"

Axel grimaced. "Uh...not so. You're not gonna like this, man. Uh, you see, Heaven works like this. We give you a second chance, and you'll be reborn to _help _people."

"...That's all?"

"Not quite. Here's the catch. You only have _three _days to help the person out. If the person feels that you're good, you're through, and we'll get you back to life in your human form. And...lemme see..." Axel pulled out a notebook from his jeans pocket (Roxas never knew angels could wear _skinny _jeans until Axel lifted his cloak to reveal his Levi's) and flipped a few pages.

"Uh...what do you mean 'get me back to life in my human form'? Wouldn't I be helping people out as a _human_?" Roxas probed, furrowing his eyebrows. "And what do you mean 'lemme see'? Do you mean there's another catch to this?!" He stomped his foot angrily. "Tell me _now_!"

"Oh, shush, Roxas, you impatient _cutie_," Axel retorted, and he looked at the page he was at. "Oh. Here I am. Uh, lemme see..." He scanned the page quickly, and Roxas watched his eyes dart about the page, until it finally twinkled with...something eeriely suspicious.

"Oh boy, you're _not _gonna like this, Roxas..." the redhead mused, and he laughed. "Tell me, do you like _kittens_?"

The boy wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Ew. Cats?"

"I...see. Well, too bad, then," Axel said, as he summoned this strange portal-like thing that shone brightly. Roxas could see a house; yeah, a house. It was near his HQ. The one with the grocery store downstairs. Yeah.

He patted Roxas' shoulder, chuckling. "I'll see you in a few hours, _kitty_." With that, the redhead shoved Roxas into the portal. The blonde's body changed into a feline one as he entered the portal. Before the now yellow kitten could turn around and even snarl, Axel had closed the portal, again chuckling at such a sight.

* * *

"Axel," a feminine voice said, in an annoyed manner, "you should treat Roxas better next time."

The redhead turned around, and grinned at the blonde girl. "Sorry, Naminé. Couldn't help it. So, _Superior_, can I go home now?"

Naminé rolled her eyes. "Of course _not_, silly. You haven't read the bottom of your notebook yet?" She walked up to him and tiptoed, peeping at the notebook, and then she smiled triumphantly, her delicate finger pointing to the final postscript.

_P.S; Guardian Angel is to follow Cat as a human form._

"What?" Axel spat incredulously, and Naminé simply grinned. "What the _heck _is with this, man?!"

"Just go, Axel. I need to convince Larxene that sending Roxas over here was alright. I'll take the bus, and then the subway, right?" Naminé asked, before she simply giggled. "Oh, of course not, I can simply teleport myself to the hell HQ. See you, Axel. And do your job, okay?"

"Hmph. Fine, whatever." Axel looked at Naminé, who summoned out two portals; one for Axel, and one for herself. "See you, _Superior_. And tell the _other _Superior that I said hi. Or not. Larxene may hound me down or something..." He shuddered, before he walked into his designated portal.

* * *

"Meow," Roxas called out, scratching the door in front of him. "Meooooow."

_Ugh, it's no use! This is crap! Ugh! Why can't I be a bull?! I can just ram this stupid door down, and then try and help in some crappy way! I hate thi-_

The door creaked open, revealing a young red-haired girl with sapphire eyes. "A-A _kitten_?"

She bent down to Roxas, who simply tried to look cute and adorable so that he could be taken in. He was hungry, itchy and dirty. He needed water, food, oh gosh, _everything_!

Remembering his previous experiences with cats, Roxas licked his paw cutely. _Hm, this ain't bad! I actually feel kinda clean and stu-_

"Just like what Dad promised; a kitten for my birthday," the girl whispered meekly, before she shuddered uncontrollably. "I-I can't believe it."

"Meow," Roxas called out. He crawled up to the girl, rubbing his head against her leg. _Oh gosh, I feel like a pervert..._

She picked it up, raising it up high. Roxas kicked his tiny legs wildly, before he stopped to look at her eyes. _I've seen those sort of eyes...they look like the type of eyes I see whenever I kill someone._

"Oh. You have an owner?" she asked, as she picked up his collar. "Your name...is _Roxas_?"

"Meow," Roxas purred, as he licked his lips cutely. Seeing that the girl's face was more sad and lost than adoring, he stopped.

"I...guess I never got the present from Dad, after all..." she whispered softly, and she put Roxas' head near her face, rubbing his cheek with hers affectionately.

_Donotclawher-donotclawher-donotclawher-donotclawher..._

"Kairi, who was at the door?"someone behind her asked, presumably her mother.

"A kitten, Mum, a kitten!" Kairi yelled, as she unhesitatingly carried Roxas in. "It's a gorgeous yellow; a beauty!"

"Oh. You're...gonna keep it, right?" Roxas heard, and the woman walked out of the kitchen in her apron. The blonde gulped, and struggled from Kairi's grasp.

_T-That woman! I saw her in the file! The photos! S-She's-_

"Dad...he may have been killed, but he was still nice enough to send the kitten over, huh..." Kairi muttered, as she checked Roxas' bottom, nodding her head at his...reproductive part. "He's a guy, alright."

_Mrs Sapphire._

_I'm stuck with the family whose father I murdered!

* * *

_

Roxas thrashed wildly, not bothering to calm down or to breathe through his kitty nose. _Ohmygosh I will kill Axe-_

"Oh?" Kairi spun around at the doorbell. "Someone's at the door."

She opened the door, revealing a very familiar redhead (familiar to Roxas) grinning.

"Heya. I'm Axel Blitz!" he introduced himself, grinning at the kitten. "Nice kitty you've got there. What's its name?"

Roxas snarled at him, and attempted to claw him. _Kill him!_

"Roxas!" she chided, and she took him by the back of his neck. Roxas felt a surge of calmness through his tiny body. She poked his nose. "Don't snarl at Mr Blitz!"

"Oh, please, call me Axel. We're not very old, after all," he remarked, laughing. "Sorry I angered ya, _Roxas_. Such a _cutie_," he commented, chuckling. Roxas sneezed, and hoped that some of his kitty snot got onto Axel's hand.

"Anyway, sorry. I just moved in here, and I just wanted to meet some of my neighbours," Axel continued, leaning against the doorframe. "I'll be here for three days, since I rented the apartment."

"Oh, I see," Kairi smiled, extending her hand. She carried Roxas with her other hand, scratching his head. Roxas in turn purred in response. _Stupid kitty weakness. _"Glad to have you here in Radiant Apartments...even though it'll be for three days."

Axel chortled, as he scratched behind Roxas' ear, causing a reluctant purr to escape from his mouth. "Guess that's your weak spot, huh, Roxas?"

A scowl from Roxas' face showed his answer. Axel simply laughed it off. Kairi, completely oblivious of their connection, just laughed as well.

"I think I haven't introduced myself. I'm Kairi Sapphire. I'm 16 this year. Nice meeting you, Axel, but I think Roxas is sort of hungry..." Kairi stroked Roxas' belly, causing him to purr again.

"Yup. Take care of him, okay, Kairi?" Axel reminded, smiling. "He may try to escape."

"Okay!" Kairi nodded, before the two bade farewell, and Kairi closed the door.

_Axel will pay for this.

* * *

_

"Uh...here's your bed, Roxas," Kairi set Roxas down, leaving him to look forlornly at the newspapers she had just set. "I hope you're toilet-trained..."

_Of course I am. Watch me._ Roxas looked around for a sandbox. Looking at Kairi, he mewed sweetly. _Where the heck is my toilet?!_

"Oh, right. A sandbox. I'll get the old one..." Kairi muttered, as she scuttled off, leaving Roxas in her room.

_Good riddance. I don't need to pee, or do business. I need escape._

Roxas looked around the huge room. It was like drinking a shrinking potion and then shrinking. Me-ow.

He clambered up the bed, clawing gently at the velvet sheets. He wrinkled his nose at the blanket. _Who can sleep in this? Oh boy, what was Mr Sapphire doing with those money I was supposed to take? _Roxas then looked around, surveying his area. It was exactly like how he did his assassin work; survey the area, locate the target. Kill the target. Survey the area. Leave the area. Clear all forms of evidence.

He noticed a very reachable shelf, and he leapt onto that one, using his claws to grab a hold of the wooden block. He slid between the books, marvelling at how a feline body can get so flexible.

The yellow furball looked around stealthily, now having an aerial view of the room. _A window._

He was about to make a grand leap onto the window ledge, when something blue caught his eyes. He whipped his head and looked at it. _A ball of yarn...?_

Roxas was attracted to the blue blob of string. Without thinking, he pranced right up to it. He poked it with his paw, then darted behind a book. When the yarn just rocked slightly, he grinned cheekily. He was about to jump onto it when he suddenly realised what he was doing. _Oh crap; I'm human, not a kitty! Noo!_

_Resist the blue, resist the blue, c'mon Roxas, you resisted every damn enemy, but now you can't resist a freakin' blue yarn ball? Oh, gre- okay, maybe just...one more push._

He again tottered up to it, and then hit it with his paw. When it bounced, he grinned again. Unhesitatingly, he jumped on it, grappling with the string and everything else that was so _perfect _about it. He got himself tangled onto it, and soon, he was clawing his way into the core of the yarn.

Roxas hissed at the blue string angrily. _I need my dagger, dammit! Arg- oh, crap! _The ball rolled on top of him, before it plummeted down onto Kairi's bed. Roxas screamed, meowing in horror as he met his soft doom.

_Noooooooo!_

The yellow kitten sprung into action. Quickly, he adjusted himself such that he was on top of the ball. He made sure his head was in a relatively safe place, before he braced himself for impa-

"Got 'cha!" Kairi yelled, as she dived for Roxas and his yarn. She caught him safely in her arms. "Oh, thank _goodness _I arrived just in time!"

She scratched Roxas' head, smiling softly at him. "How did you get this?"

Roxas meowed, and then he pointed his little pink nose up at the shelf.

"Oh." Kairi looked at the shelf, and then she shook her head. "Where Dad's photo used to be."

Roxas meowed in confusion. "He...he died a week ago. Someone _stabbed _him. I-I don't know _why_; Daddy was such a nice man..." She sniffed, as she stroked Roxas. The kitten looked at her sadly. "Y-You know, he promised me that he'd buy me a kitten with the money he earned recently..."

Roxas purred, though he knew _how _Mr Sapphire earned his money. _He just invented some strange liquid that could kill. Sold the blueprint to our enemy organization. Before he was about to deliver the liquid, I killed him. One simple stab behind. _

"A-And I always told him that it was dangerous to make those chemicals, but he never listened, did he? L-Looked what it caused him now? H-He's dead, Roxas..." she whispered in his fur. Roxas felt her hot tears in his fur.

He meowed at her in sympathy.

"I-I always took for granted what he did. Making bad chemicals were...bad...to me. I-I never talked to him about anything, because I knew what he was doing was wrong..."

_Serves him right, Kairi! He was going to kill people with that! He was going to sell it. _Roxas shivered. _A-And I think he killed my best friend.

* * *

_

"_Roxas!" Xion yelled, as she shoved Roxas away from her. "Go, now!"_

"_B-But what about you, Xion?!" Roxas yelled back. He sniffed back a few tears, before he growled at her, "I'm not leaving without you!"_

"_No, just go, Roxas! Hurry! They'll get you!" She looked at Roxas, and she tearfully hugged him and squeezed his hand. _

"_I'll come back to you, I promise!" Roxas whispered into her ear. The two pulled away. Xion pulled out a gun, while Roxas escaped. He heard gunshots as he scaled down the pole. A scream. A cry. Everything went blank. He forgot everything else.  


* * *

_

He never heard from her again.

* * *

Roxas already knew what it was like to lose his best friend. He looked up at Kairi, who was just resting her forehead on his back. He nudged her cheek with his nose, and then he clumsily placed his paw on her cheek as well.

"I-I better get to sleep," she muttered, wiping off all her tears. She let Roxas jump down the bed, onto his bed. "Goodnight, Roxas."

She curled up in her bed, still sniffing. Kairi pulled her blanket over her, as she broke down and cried softly again.

Roxas winced at her. His eyes watered. _I killed this girl's heart..._

He softly jumped up the bed. Roxas sighed, as he trotted onto Kairi's stomach and lay there, pretending to sleep. He listened to Kairi, who stretched out her hand to feel his fur.

She slowly drifted off to sleep, and Roxas perked up his ears upon hearing her breathe steadily, mumbling something.

"Thank you."

_Goodnight, Kairi._ He smiled and stretched his body before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**This will be a short multi-chaptered story, since I have said that I will leave when 2010 begins, and come back when my examinations are over. That's why it'll only be for three days.**

**Wait. Is this story even nice? O.O Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Roxas woke up and found himself in a dark place. It was soft, comfortable and he would've slept somemore until Kairi peeped into his dark world.

_It's not a world, it's…a stupid basket. _Roxas groaned to himself, but it sounded like a contented meow and Kairi picked him up gently, tickling him. He observed his surroundings carefully.

_I'm in a car…_Roxas thought to himself, and to get more answers, he tried to meow somemore, pawing at Kairi's arm.

Kairi simply smiled at him. "We're going back to the police station today. They found the guy who killed my dad."

_Oh. That's me._

"So the police is going to tell us what happened so far. I don't really want to know what Dad was doing, or how the assassin got killed, but…" she trailed off, quietly stroking Roxas.

She soon started to scratch his belly, and it surprised Roxas when he found himself yearning for more. _Oooh, just there, yupyup, that's goooood…_

"We're here, dear," her mum said, and Kairi scooped the kitty and placed him back into the basket. Her mum looked at his in dismay, "and are you sure you want to bring Roxy in?"

_Great, just great, now they have a nickname for me._

"Of course. Roxas is a good kitty, he won't be bad."

Roxas sighed. He would have to make do being in darkness and eavesdropping on his death.

* * *

"It seems as though your husband has been working on a weapon that would've threatened the safety of many innocent civilians. He was stopped, but the organization he was working for managed to take down both assassins hired to kill him."

"Two assassins…how old were they?" Mrs Sapphire asked hesitantly.

"…About your daughter's age. In fact, one of the assassins studied at Kairi's school as her senior." He recognized the voice. His superior, Xemnas. _And Kairi's school…have we met before?_

He heard Kairi's voice. "What was…the person's name?"

"A male. His name…is Roxas Strife."

Roxas frowned. _Oh crap._

He heard the shuffling of papers, and Kairi mumbling, "That's my cat's name…"

"Have you seen him before, Kairi?"

"Yes, I believe so…I used to see him at the library. I think I spoke to him once. He was a nice guy. But…" she sniffed, "I didn't know he was an assassin…"

"He was trained to do so from birth, child. Adopted, because no one wanted him."

Suddenly, Roxas' head started to hurt. He clawed at the blanket below him in pain. _Ughhh…w-what..?_

* * *

Roxas was back in his human form, only he was in the school library, reading. He couldn't control his actions; he was just nonchalantly flipping the book when all he wanted to do was to jump about and run away from this.

Just then, a girl appeared before him. He didn't notice her, until she spoke, "Um…can I sit here?"

"Sure," he heard himself say. And then he realized the girl was Kairi.

He didn't meet her eyes as he continued reading. Roxas felt her sapphire eyes staring at him, and instantly he felt himself blush.

"You…you scored the winning goal last week right? For the national soccer tournament?" she asked, and Roxas looked up to catch her blushing as well.

"Oh, erm, yeah, I did. B-But it was nothing, I had help from Sora and the others…" Roxas spoke. And when he gave her a sheepish grin, he saw Kairi blush again.

"You…you're not like the other guys in the team," Kairi said.

"In what way?"

Kairi smiled at him. Roxas closed his book. He could now control himself again, but he already knew what was next – because it was part of his memories. He had full knowledge of her father. Xion was still alive then. And they were simply planning; the first team had been sent out for recon to survey the area.

"Well, you speak to me. That's a first for a soccer senior." Kairi pointed out. "You're nicer than most of those guys."

Before Roxas could say anything, Tidus, one of his teammates, barged into the library. "Yo, Rox, hurry up, practice is in ten minutes!" he yelled out, and he rolled his eyes at Kairi. "Rox, I think you're in the nerd area."

Roxas laughed, and he did exactly what he did then – he smiled at Kairi and went off.

* * *

Suddenly he was back in kitty form. He was in Kairi's lap now, and they were in the car. _We left already?_

"Meow?" he attempted to ask but Kairi frowned at him.

"Weren't you sleeping?" she patted his head, and she sighed. Roxas realized that the car wasn't moving; her mum was still in the station.

"Why would Dad name you after a senior in my school?" she asked him, and he simply scratched his ears.

_Because I AM Roxas._

He spoke that, but instead of speaking in cat language, he spoke in fluent English, causing Kairi to gasp. She moved away abruptly from him, and he fell onto the floor.

"Hey! Don't drop me like t- Oh my goodness I'm not meowing anymore!" Roxas exclaimed in surprise. "I can talk!"

"Are…Are you _really _the Roxas I met in the library the other day?" she bent down to pick up Roxas and asked.

"…Yeah." Roxas replied, and he frowned. "Can you stop staring at me like th-!"

"Did you kill him?" Kairi asked, and she was shaking. Roxas gulped but didn't say anything.

"So did you?"

Roxas looked away from her. "You could say so. Look, I'm sorry, I-"

"W-Why?" she whispered. Then she shook him. "Why did you do it? _WHY?_" She screamed tearfully and shook Roxas so hard that he was quite certain his head would fall out.

"Put me down before I say anything!" Roxas snapped angrily and Kairi reluctantly did so, scowling at him.

When he felt the leather seat beneath his paws, he sat down kitty style and sighed. "Your dad…as much as I don't want to say it to you, of all people…he was working for an evil organization. They…they wanted his expertise for the chemical they was manufacturing."

Kairi didn't say anything, just stared at Roxas intently. Roxas continued, "My friend and I…Xion, that's her name…we both knew that with that weapon they could kill…I didn't know if your dad knew what he was doing but...he killed Xion with it."

* * *

"_I'm sorry, Roxas," Xemnas tried to console Roxas, but the blonde continued to sniff. "Xion…she was a great kid. But you see now...how the weapon can be used to destroy many other lives. The gunshots you heard…when one of them hit Xion's arm, the poison was released into her bloodstream. She didn't have much time to live."_

"_And…he killed her at point blank." Roxas hissed._

* * *

Roxas crawled into the basket and pulled out a blanket to rub his face and his tears away. Kairi looked sympathetic for a moment, but then she glared at him.

"So you killed him," she stated bluntly. "to get back at him."

"I already said, _y-_" Just as the word was forming on Roxas' lips, a painfully vivid memory came to mind, as though it had just implanted itself seconds ago.

* * *

_Roxas found him at his lab. The man was hunched over his experiments. Blood stains were still evident. The blonde could still see the still figure of a guard he killed that day, slumped over to a side._

_He wasn't sure where Xion's body was. He didn't want to find out._

_Quietly, he scanned the area. There was no one around except for Sapphire. He breathed in deeply. This was for Xion, he thought, but as he moved, something grabbed at his foot._

"_Argh!" he cried out in surprise – Mr Sapphire was right at his feet. "Get off, you murderer!"_

_He kicked at Sapphire's face, and leapt back, snarling in a crouched position. Roxas pulled out a gun and tried, hastily, to shoot at him._

_The man dodged the teen's bullet easily, and kicked at his desk of chemicals. The liquids burst out at Roxas, acting as some form of chemical warfare shield. Roxas jumped back and watched as the liquids slowly flowed towards him._

_He backed away slowly, but he found himself against a cupboard. Roxas looked at the cupboard. There was a photograph of the Sapphire family there. Him, a woman, a girl..._

_...she looked familiar._

"_Kairi," Roxas said at once; her name was suddenly apparent to him. He widened his eyes and looked up at her father. _

_Sapphire suddenly paled. "W-What are you gonna do to her?" he stammered. _

_Roxas raised an eyebrow; he was just voicing out the sudden re-surfacing of her name. But he soon realised what Sapphire was implying. "Give yourself up, Sapphire. Hand over the materials for your weapon and I'll go without anyone getting hurt."_

"_Please, please, no!"_

_Roxas watched as the liquid burned into the floor, seeping through the cracks into the earth. He stepped forward boldly, but he was shaking inside. And then..._

_Darkness._

* * *

Kairi was glaring at him expectantly. "So? Did you kill him or not?"

"I...I don't know...!" Roxas admitted. "I-I remember now. Not so much, but...I remember. Your dad...he was _alive_ when I blacked out."

Kairi was confused. "Blacked...blacked out?"

"Yeah. I just...fainted." Roxas stumbled backwards, his little legs giving way. He couldn't believe it. "Maybe...maybe your father's murderer..."

"Is still out there," Kairi finished.

* * *

**I am so sorry this is really really short, considering what I've been throwing out on other stories (2,000 words is almost a guarantee) and I'm even more sorry for the ridiculously long wait for this chapter.**

**I had my O levels back in 2010, so I stopped fanfiction writing entirely. Then 2011 rolled by and I had school, then 3 weeks of work, then school again. **

**Then recently, my friend read this, and bugged me to update it. So...I tried. I re-read this entire chapter and collected my ideas. So now I'm pretty much sorted out! :D**


End file.
